


Hidden Treasures

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Don't get greedy."
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Hidden Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'greed'

"And don't get greedy," Lowe and Kisato told each other pretty much in unison before blinking and laughing. Kisato thought she knew better, but the sprawl of the swap meet laid out before her did tug at her, deeply. There absolutely had to be treasures hidden on cluttered tables, on woven blankets, on wedged in crates or otherwise. If she even found one or two, she could sell them later for way more credits than she'd spent and then...

She glanced over at Lowe, who she knew was thinking of finding something rare for Red Frame.

The hunt was on.


End file.
